


Happy Birthday

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Daniel’s birthday; tequila makes him…demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. 
> 
> Original Note: Written for the evil minion dirty_diana, so I made her beta it. I’m crap at writing slurred dialogue, so I request that everyone suspend some disbelief and just go with the fact that Daniel’s pretty drunk.

Jack turns his head and sees the incongruous sight of the tiny Janet Fraiser trying to prevent all six feet plus of Daniel from sliding off his bar stool as he downs another shot of tequila. Sam laughs and loans her assistance when Daniel’s precarious balance threatens to send them both to the floor.

Jack excuses himself to Teal’c and General Hammond and walks casually over to the group and asks semi-jovially, “How many of those have you had, Daniel?”

Daniel looks up at Jack, his face flushed pink with alcohol, and then he blearily looks down at the clutter of empty shot glasses in front of him. “Uh,” he starts, his brows moving together as he frowns, trying to focus. “Not really s-sure, Jack. They helped.” Daniel gestures at Janet and Sam, swaying unsteadily on his seat.

Jack steadies him with a hand to the shoulder. “I think it’s time to call it a night, Dr. Jackson. Don’t want you passing out on your birthday.”

“C’mon, Colonel, don’t be such a party-pooper,” Sam says firing back a shot and sucking hard on the lime wedge. Janet stifles a giggle.

“Easy for you to say, Carter. You’re not the one that’ll end up carrying him to the car. Nope. I think it’s definitely time for all good little archaeologists to be in bed,” Jack replies helping Daniel to his shaky feet.

Daniel looks up at Jack through his lashes and murmurs, “Mmmmm, bed,” in a throaty voice. *Oh shit,* Jack thinks as his breath catches in his throat at the dirty promise in Daniel’s look and words. He glances at the ladies and is immediately grateful that they are both too busy downing yet another shot of tequila to notice.

“Say goodnight, Daniel,” Jack orders, putting his arm around Daniel’s shoulders to keep him upright.

“Goodnight, Daniel,” comes the reply. Even totally blitzed, Daniel is still a smartass. Jack tries not to roll his eyes and then stifles a gasp as Daniel sneakily gropes the hell out of his ass. Glad that their backs are to a dark corner, Jack swallows and replies, hoping his voice is even and steady, “Ha, ha. Everyone’s a comedian.” By now the rest of the team has gathered around them for their farewells.

Daniel pulls free of Jack’s arm and gives first Janet, and then Sam, a big hug and a sound kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight. Thanks for the sweater.” He moves on to Teal’c, giving the shocked Jaffa a tight hug and a thanks for his thoughtful gift before heading towards the General.

Eyebrow working its way up his forehead, Teal’c intones, “DanielJackson is most...affectionate, when inebriated,” to Jack as they watch Daniel drape himself over George, who merely laughs and returns the hug.

Jack mumbles agreement and then peels Daniel off Hammond. “C’mon Daniel. Stop molesting the General and let’s get you home before you fall down.”

Jack bids everyone goodnight and they make their way out of the bar. He leads the unsteady Daniel to the back where he’s parked his truck and leans him up against the side of the vehicle to get his keys to unlock the passenger-side door. Jack nearly drops the keys when Daniel drapes himself over his back and shoves both hands into his pockets and starts fondling him. Daniel rubs his erection against Jack’s ass and whispers, “Wanna fuck, Jack,” before licking the very sensitive spot just below his left ear. “Want you to fuck me HARD,” Daniel continues and then nips at Jack’s neck. “Want my birthday bang.” Daniel gives Jack’s dick a tight squeeze.

Groaning quietly and reminding himself to buy some tequila for his liquor cabinet, Jack grabs Daniel’s wrists and tries to make him stop. “Daniel,” he says in the most reasonable tone he can manage with his lover’s oh so talented fingers working his already half-hard cock to fullness. “I’m not going to fuck you in the parking lot behind a bar. I have a bed at home. A big bed, with those really soft *expensive* cotton sheets from Egypt you insisted I buy.”

Jack can practically hear the pout. Daniel rubs his face against Jack’s hair and complains, “Don’t wanna wait.”

“Daniel, if you get in the truck and let me take you home, I’ll fuck you all night,” Jack says a little desperately, as Daniel’s fingers keep stroking.

“Promise?” Daniel asks.

“Promise,” Jack answers.

“Sweet,” Daniel says. With one last stroke he lets Jack pull his hands out of his pockets and gets into the truck with no more resistance. Jack shuts the door and leans his head against the cold metal and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before going around to the driver’s side. As soon as he gets in and gets his seatbelt on, Daniel is plastered against him, arm curling around his waist, head resting on his shoulder.

“Daniel.”

“Jack,” Daniel sidles in closer.

“Want something?” Jack asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Can I have a kiss?”

Jack runs his fingers through Daniel’s hair and chuckles at the deliberately pathetic tone Daniel has adopted. “Yes, Daniel. You can have a kiss.”

Without another word, Daniel grabs Jack by the head and pulls him into a hard kiss. Daniel’s tequila-flavoured tongue teases his lips and he finds himself opening his mouth, letting Daniel deepen the kiss. The younger man has practically crawled into his lap and is trying to suck his tonsils out of his head, when he pulls away and says firmly, “Daniel, stop. Not here. Home. Bed.”

“’kay,” Daniel murmurs softly, and then swiping his tongue across Jack’s lips one last time, he settles back onto his side of the truck.

“Seat belt, Daniel.” Daniel fumbles with it a bit until Jack leans over and fastens it for him, narrowly avoiding another grope. “Ah, ah, ah. Behave yourself, or I’m putting you in the spare room.”

“Jaaaack,” Daniel whines, “It’s my birthday. You promised!”

“Then behave. Keep your hands to yourself while I drive us home.” Jack tries to be stern, but he can’t help smiling, especially when out of the corner of his eye he sees Daniel put his hands in his lap and clasp them together.

Jack starts the truck. The drive home is quiet and fast. Nevertheless, Jack can feel Daniel’s eyes on him the whole trip. He makes the mistake of glancing over at him once and has to suppress a groan when Daniel very deliberately, very slowly licks his lower lip. Jack mutters ‘bastard’ under his breath and turns his eyes back to the road.

They arrive at Jack’s in record time and he helps Daniel out of the truck. Daniel slumps against him and lets himself be led into the house before he grabs Jack by the hand and drags him towards the bedroom.

“Woah, Daniel, slow down,” Jack says, laughing and not really putting up any kind of resistance.

“No. You promised. Home. Bed. Fucking.”

They’ve reached the bedroom and Daniel drops Jack’s hand and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jack reaches out and stops the younger man.

“Let me,” Jack explains in a low voice as he undoes the button on Daniel’s right cuff, running his thumb very lightly across the inside of Daniel’s wrist, smiling as he feels the slight tremor run through his lover. Jack looks up into Daniel’s blue eyes – somewhat hazy from liquor and darkened by desire – and places a soft kiss on the smooth skin under his thumb. Never breaking eye contact, Jack takes his time on each of the buttons, pushing them through the cloth as slowly as possible, teasing the subsequently exposed flesh with light touches. Daniel sways slightly, unsteady on his feet, his breath starting to hitch by the time Jack slides the once-crisp blue shirt off of Daniel’s broad shoulders.

He cups Daniel’s face in one hand and leans in for a soft kiss that he loses control of when Daniel wraps his hands tightly in Jack’s shirt and tries to perform a tonsillectomy on him with his tongue. They overbalance and fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Daniel maintaining his grip on Jack’s shirt and lips the whole time. Daniel tugs Jack’s shirt out of his pants.

“Off. Off now,” Daniel demands.

Disentangling himself from Daniel, Jack kneels and pulls his shirt up and off and flings it onto the floor. Daniel sits up and cards his fingers upwards through Jack’s chest hair, tugging lightly at the curly strands of graying hair, until he reaches Jack’s dog tags. He wraps his fingers around them and frowns slightly. Suddenly he pulls them over Jack’s head and throws them hard against the wall.

“Stupid fucking rules,” Daniel growls. “Wanted to kiss you all night, Jack. And I couldn’t. I can’t tell you how I feel, can’t show you. I hate it, hate it so much sometimes…”

“Shhh, Danny,” Jack says in a soothing voice, stroking Daniel’s hair. “Kiss me now. Tell me how you feel.” He leans in and kisses Daniel and whispers, “Love you,” against his soft lips. Daniel echoes his words back at him. Jack repeats the kiss and the words over and over, pushing Daniel back onto the bed until they’re lying down again and Daniel is smiling again.

The kisses become longer and deeper, their tongues winding around each other as their bodies press together. Jack strokes and soothes the anger out of Daniel, teasing him with tongue and hands, distracting him from his thoughts. The rest of their clothes soon find their way onto the floor and then they’re skin to skin at last. Daniel groans in frustration when Jack stops him from rubbing his erection against his hip.

“Jaack,” Daniel whines.

Jack nibbles lightly at Daniel’s jaw and starts to slide downward, licking and nipping his way down Daniel’s body.

“Oh,” Daniel says with a lopsided grin, spreading his legs wider for Jack to settle between them, “Birthday blowjob.”

Jack looks up from his position, blows air across the head of Daniel’s erection, grins when it jerks upward, and then replies, “Yeahsureyoubetcha,” before swallowing Daniel whole, making him gasp loudly in shock. The gasp quickly becomes a moan when Jack starts moving his tongue around. Jack teases him for a while, licking and sucking gently, swirling his tongue around in odd patterns and when Daniel is utterly incoherent and moaning loudly, Jack holds Daniel’s hips flat to the bed and then starts to hum ‘Happy Birthday’. Daniel’s hips jerk hard under Jack’s hands and he begins to curse in several different languages.

Increasing the volume as best he can with a cock halfway down his throat, Jack slips his fingers down behind Daniel’s balls to the tight pucker of skin. Pressing slowly, but insistently, Jack gets a couple of fingers inside Daniel’s body and brushes against his prostate. The reaction is immediate and sudden – Daniel howls and comes like a rocket down Jack’s throat. Jack takes his time licking Daniel clean, savouring the bitter tang, as Daniel’s breathing regulates.

He’s working his way slowly back up Daniel’s body when he hears it – the quiet snore. Jack looks up. “Well, crap,” he mutters when he realizes that Daniel is, indeed, asleep.

Jack ponders getting up and jerking off in the bathroom, but he takes another look at Daniel, sprawled so enticingly across his bed that he merely lets out a sigh of disappointment and lies down next to him. Daniel immediately curls into him, flinging an arm and a leg over him, and snuffling quietly against his neck. Jack strokes Daniel’s hair and kisses him on the forehead.

“Happy birthday, Space Monkey,” he murmurs with a mischievous grin, knowing that Daniel would smack him for using the endearment. “I love you. Even if you are a selfish bastard.”

His only response is another snore.


End file.
